The Power of the Fox
by MadHat886
Summary: Due to an accident the greatest force of evil of Eterina has come to their world. Can Naruto stop Skeletor with the power of the demon within him? The first ever HeMan and Naruto crossover!


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Birth of Evil –

After searching for two years another Corodite Crystal was finally found in the Sea of Rakash, the same kind of Crystal that had breached the Mystic Wall used by the master of the fortress. Skeletor was formerly a warlord known as Keldor who trained under Hordak. He gathered a small band of warriors (Beast-Man, Kronis, Mer-Man, Tri-Klops, and Evil-Lyn) to attack the Hall of Wisdom. They encountered resistance from Captain Randor and his officers; Keldor fought Randor personally, wielding two swords with astounding proficiency, but when Randor disarmed him, Keldor threw a vial of acid at him. Randor deflected it with his shield, and the acid splashed on Keldor's face.

Kronis called the retreat, and Evil-Lyn took Keldor to Hordak's sanctuary, where Keldor summoned Hordak to save his life. Keldor agreed to pay whatever price Hordak wished for his life, and Hordak transformed him, stripping the damaged tissues from his skull and dubbing him Skeletor; Keldor's head had been completely stripped of soft tissues, leaving only a floating skull. His body was also changed so his bones could be seen under his skin; his armor was changed to a skeletal motif. When Keldor saw his new appearance, he laughed maniacally.

Trapped in the Dark Hemisphere by the Mystic Wall, Skeletor designed a machine that would smash it, but it needed the Corodite Crystal as a power source. When Mer-Man retrieved it, Skeletor destroyed the Mystic Wall, and returned to menacing Eternia.

But since then he and his evil warriors have been fighting against He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Time and time again his forces have been defeated by the forces of good. He did learn that the power of the elders laid in the ancient Castle Grayskull that was once the home of King Grayskull. Where the power of the Elders who once ruled all of Eternia rested after they vanished after he and his evil warriors had attack their temple. Skeletor was also being set back by other evil forces as the Snake Men who ruled Eternia in its ancient past, and after centuries of imprisonment were brought to the present with a vengeance. They had driven Skeletor and his forces back to their home base of Snake Mountain. The mountain looked more like a snake carved from the rock, lava flowing out of its open mouth, though it was later revealed that Snake Mountain was actually the petrified body of Serpos, the god of the Snake-Men.

"Now that King Hisss is dead and his Snake Men army shattered to the four winds I can finally conquer Eternia without any interference," Skeletor said to his minions. His loyal pet Panthor his evil feline companion, a giant panther stood next to him.

Beast-Man, Skeletor's Savage Henchman who can control wild animals but he does have difficulty in controlling dragons. He is a member of the Evil Warriors and Skeletor's main henchman. Beast Man stood alongside Skeletor from the very start of the villain's quest to conquer Eternia.

Mer-Man, a fish-man and Ocean Warlord who controls sea life. He was once a king of a species of amphibious humanoid creatures who inhabit at least some part of the oceans of the planet Eternia. He's not as strong as most of the other Evil Warriors but his strength is far greater once he's in water.

Evil-Lyn, a powerful witch with the usual complement of malevolent powers. The only female member of the Evil Warriors, she is an evil magic user who aids Skeletor as his second-in-command with her powers of darkness. She is vastly more intelligent than Skeletor's other minions. She had first met Skeletor, when he was still in the form of Keldor. The young Evil-Lyn had managed to impress Keldor with her great knowledge and power, had fallen in love with him and played a part in saving his life, when after his injury at the hands of King Randor, she had taken him to the altar of Hordak, who gave him new life by turning him into Skeletor. After the transformation Skeletor had become more and more twisted and evil, causing the love between himself and Evil-Lyn to fade as Evil-Lyn herself grew more twisted and desired to overcome Skeletor rather than work alongside him.

Tri-Klops, a 3-eyed hunter and swordsman who can see in any direction. He wears a rotating visor helmet with three artificial eyes fixed to it (hence his name), each with a special type of vision. In some mediums this gives him the advantage of seeing in three directions at once, while in others he sees only out of the front eye and rotates his visor depending on which type of vision he requires. Not only a skillful swordsman but also an inventor and spent most time in his workshop coming up with all sorts of weapons and vehicles to aid Skeletor, one of his most notable inventions being the Doomseekers which were used to spy on He-Man and the Masters.

Trap-Jaw, a weapons expert and cyborg with a metal jaw which can bite through anything. The more metal he eats the stronger he becomes. He also has a robotic arm which he can slot a wide range of different weapons. He was once been a blue-skinned criminal named Kronis who was injured by Skeletor after he attempted to overthrow him. His damaged body was repaired by Skeletor and Tri-Klops who turned him into the being he is today, and after the damage he suffered at Skeletor's hands he has remained loyal to him ever since.

Whiplash, an alligator-like creature whose tail is a formidable weapon. His long, bulky tail, which can injure or knock over his opponent by delivering a heavy blow, as well as being able to smash through solid rock.

Clawful, a giant anthropomorphic crab with claws similar to a fiddler crab. His right claw is extra large and thus achieves an extra-deadly grip. He's a strong man of the Evil Warriors as he can by his natural strength and power alone can punch his way through or sever most materials on Eternia with a single blow. But he has very limited intellect.

Two-Bad is a two headed warrior. Who were once two rival bounty hunters, Tuvar and Baddrah (note the first syllable of each name) who were hired by Skeletor to lure He-Man into his clutches, but were highly reluctant to work together given their long-standing rivalry. After they failed in their attempt to work together, Skeletor punished them by actually binding them together into one body, with his magic. His two heads have the habit of continuously arguing with one another

Stinkor was originally a common thief named Odiphus and resembled a large house cat or mogwai. A chemical accident mutated Odiphus into Stinkor and gave him his horrible stench. Stinkor himself isn't immune to his own stench, and must wear an oxygen mask to breathe properly. Stinkor eventually incorporated into his breathing apparatus a way to control his stench into focused blasts.

Twistoid a new member of the Evil Warriors, he is a cybernetic warrior with no legs, whose lower body is shaped like a spinning top, enabling him to twist mechanically along the ground at super-speed. This enables him to trick opponents and easily dodge attacks.

Blast-Attak is an android built as a walking time bomb. After a certain pre-set period of time, he will explode and cause immense damage to his surroundings, before reforming automatically.

Spikor another new member of the evil warriors, whose head and torso are completely covered in razor-sharp spikes. It is not clear whether the spikes are a natural part of his body or some kind of special armor. In place of his left hand is a trident, which can extend and in some mediums fires a laser beam.

Strongarm a cyborg warrior, wearing a tight metal mask with spikes over the head, with a strong metal fist at the end of his extra-long right arm, which is capable of extending. His arm possesses strength powerful enough to rival that of He-Man. A powerful and responsible minion, of greater intelligence and capability than most of Skeletor's strongman warriors.

Karg a short man who is half man and half bat, although this is not immediately apparent from his appearance. He is a strange, grotesque creature with high and long white hair, pointed ears and a tight bodysuit, his torso covered by shining black armor. A long, black cape adorns his back, his shoulders covered by a fur stole, and he has a hook in place of his right hand. His overall appearance, with his elegantly-combed hair and carefully-fitted clothing, is almost regal and resembles a monarch.

Icer has an eskimo-like appearance, with a furry hood, and has an ice-blue body which appears to actually be made of ice. His powers are to freeze any living being simply by touching them, as well as to melt himself into a water puddle in order to travel under closed doors and various surfaces. He can also camouflage himself into icy surroundings, and has power over ice and snow. His main weakness is that he is unable to withstand heat.

Ninjor is a ninja warrior, as indicated by his name. He wears a black veil over his head and torso, sheilding his whole face from view bar his eyes. He is armed with a katana blade. (1)

"I hope this plan works," Evil-Lyn said as they have been cast aside on the sidelines with King Hisss waging war on all of Eternia.

"With this machine we'll be able to teleport right inside of Castle Greyskull and take the power of the Elders," Skeletor said as he places the Corodite Crystal into the slot of the machine.

Once the crystal was in place Skeletor actives the teleporter. The device started rumbling as it began to teleport the assembled forces of evil into the Castle of Greyskull where Skeletor will finally take all of the power of the Universe in his control. But something began to happen as the machine started to shake violently as the energy contain within it began to crack its outer shell.

"What's going on?" Whiplash shouted as he back away from the machine.

"The crystal is too powerful," Tri-Klops shouted as he's readings on the energy output was off the scale. "This crystal is more powerful then the last one."

"No!" Skeletor shouted as he fired a blast from his staff but instead of destroying the device the energy from his blast was absorbed into the machine. "I can't stop it!"

"Runaway!" Clawful shouted.

"It's too late!" Two-Bad shouted as an energy field burst out of the machine enveloping everyone and everything around Snake Mountain in a four mile radius from the center.

After the flash of light was gone there was nothing left of Snake Mountain or Skeletor and his evil Warriors. In its place is a gasping hole in the ground. The people of Eternia hearing the news of this event broke out in celebration hearing the last forces of Evil was now gone from the planet. But none of them ask where the forces of evil went to or if they'll ever come back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the world of ninjas –

In the country West of Land of the Waterfall and North of Land of Fire a new landmark suddenly appeared in the Land of Red Beans overnight. A mountain with a stone snake coiled around it. Around the mountain lay lave fields and a stream of lava came out of the mouth of the stone snake in what was once a forest in the Northern part of the Land of Red Beans. Strange creatures began to appear spreading fear throughout the country as they began attacking the villages close to the new lava fields being lead by a strange man beast who commands them.

Even in the rivers strange water creatures also appeared. Some even say they saw a huge flying fish with a fish man riding on top of it. The people in the surrounding villages also have been seeing strange objects sometimes carrying people on board flying through the air. While flying machines were known in this world, the small sizes of the vehicles the strange people are ridding on were things that were never heard of before. And there were also the flying creatures that were never seen before. The surrounding villages were soon saying the lava fields surrounding the snake mountain were cursed lands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Snake Mountain –

"It's been over a month have you figured out how to send us back home yet?" Evil-Lyn asked Tri-Klops as he walks into the throne room.

"No not yet. Finding which dimension is ours is going to take awhile," he answers.

"Great looks like your latest plot has backfired on us again," Evil-Lyn said to Skeletor setting on his throne.

"You know this is a good thing that has happen to us," Skeletor said to all of his warriors in the throne room.

"In what way my lord?" Karg ask.

"Simple we're in a world that's primitive to ours and none will be able to stand in our way here as those Masters and He-Man did back in ours. I'll say while we're here we conquer this world, building up our forces, and when we finally find a way back to our world we'll have an army that will destroy the forces of Light once and for all."

"So that's why you have been sending us off to gather information on the lands around here," Evil-Lyn said.

"Precisely one must know everything about their enemies before striking," Skeletor chuckles. "Ninjor what have you learn from all of the information that's been gathered?"

"This world is a world of ninjas who uses something called jutus using an energy called chakra. I have been able to copy some of the hand signs and jutus I been able to spy on. Some of the countries have Hidden Ninja Villages that are paid to do jobs to anyone that hires them. Some of these ninjas could prove useful if they join us," Ninjor stated.

"Yes but of course we're going to need something that will show these people the power that we have," Trap-Jaw said.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Skeletor ask.

Mer-Man spoke up, "When I was poking around at one of the docks I overheard of something called The Chuunin Exams being held in the Land of Fire. All of the ninja villages send teams of ninjas to be able to advance to the next level of ninja. And all of the Lords of the countries will be attending to see it."

"That's just South of here," Beast-Man said.

"The Land of Fire is said to be the strongest Ninja Village here," Strongarm said.

"Excellent," Skeletor said. "We'll attack the exams and show this world the power of Skeletor the future ruler of this world! And this time there's no He-Man to stand in my way."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or what?

Author's Notes

1 – The last group of Evil Warriors are from the original show.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
